xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierce Grey-Larkin
Pierce Grey-Larkin (February 9, 1644 - ?) was a Cheyarafim mutant and a witch. He was the son of Peter Grey-Larkin and Meridel Daniels, and the grandson of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. Pierce is the past life of Philip Summers II. Pierce was a member of the Larkin family and the Grey family. 'History' : "When I was younger, all I wanted to do was please father. I became an officer because I thought it would make him happy...but it didn't. You need to make decisions based on what you want. Don't make the same mistakes I did." :: −'Pierce Grey-Larkin' Early Years Pierce Grey-Larkin was born on February 9, 1644 in England, UK. He was the son of Peter Grey-Larkin and Meridel Daniels. He was of Greek, Russian, Gallic, English, Japanese and French heritage. Pierce had two younger sisters, Petra and Primrose. Hogwarts In the summer of 1655, Pierce received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1655. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Pierce was an Alpha-level Cheyarafim mutant. Earthbending: The ability to manipulate earth. Like his renowned father, Pierce had mastered earthbending to a similar level. He was able to easily elevate multiple large boulders simultaneously, as well as launch himself high up into the air. Because of his element's stability and its stress on neutral jing, Pierce stood his ground, absorbing or intercepting attacks until he completely overwhelmed his opponents. Unlike the other bending arts, earthbending's strength equally lied in both offense and defense. It has been seen that Pierce could bend earth in mud as well. *''Seismic sense:'' Pierce had also demonstrated a great mastery over the seismic sense technique, which allowed him to detect the layout of the surrounding area and the people within it with great accuracy and detail. Thus, he was easily able to locate subterranean structures, as well as determine with accuracy who was within the general vicinity. For example, while on the hunt for his captured officers, he was able to pinpoint their presence within an Equalist hideout, but also perceive that Phoebus was absent. He could also sense the mechanism of a locked door without physically perceiving it in order to open it with his bending. **''Lie Detection:'' Since humans have a physical reaction when they lie, such as a heightened heart rate, Pierce was able to lock on to those physiological changes and could tell whether or not a person was lying. *''Earth armor:'' Pierce could bring rocks, dust, pebbles, or crystals around him and mold them to fit his body and create something similar to armor. He could also hide inside the earth by bending the rock around him as a shell. This earthbending move is great for defense, especially against fire. It is not as effective for offensive moves, since it limits Pierce's range of motion. *''Metalbending:'' Pierce was especially proficient in the specialized art of metalbending. He was able to rip metal beams or floors from their bearings and single-handedly tear apart an airship's metal hull. For more general use, Pierce used his standard retractable metal cables, which were highly versatile in battle. With them, he was able to perform considerable feats of acrobatics, easily maneuvering around cavernous locations. He could also fashion them as wrist blades for close-quarters combat. Pierce had also performed intricate and otherwise delicate metalbending as well, from unlocking metal handcuffs from a distance to wrapping his armor around himslef, and even closing up Petra's zipper on her jacket. Powers as a Cheyarafim Healing: Pierce had the ability to heal others through the use of his blood. However, his blood won't heal Neyaphem, it will instead make the damage worse. Wings: He had the ability to sprout giant white wings from his back, giving him the ability to fly. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Pierce was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, German and Latin; he had extensive knowledge of Arabic. Master Martial Artist: Pierce excelled in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. He was proficient in various types of fighting. He had mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and was also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Weapons Master: He was a master of many different weapons. Among the known were zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This was all thanks to his assassin training, which also made him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Peak Human Strength. Pierce had the ability to lift (press) twice his weight. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Philip Summers II#Appearance As he is the past life of Philip Summers, Pierce had the same appearance as his relative, with the exception of the hair and the tattoos. 'Personality' Pierce was tough, uncompromising, and a great leader overall. Phoebus himself described him as "challenging". He made it clear when he was irritated or disliked someone. However, at times he had exhibited a softer facet to his personality. As Chief of Police, he apprehended anyone who broke the law, regardless of their intent. In his youth, he believed that the only way to maintain peace and stability on Spero Island was through the use of military might. Pierce was incredibly loyal to his family and friends, to the point where he would willingly sacrifice himself and his goals to help them. He forfeited his chance to capture a high-level Templar agent to save Phoenix's life, and accepted ???'s request to help protect his family without pausing to think at all. Additionally, he did not think twice about rescuing his officers, even though it was no longer his duty to do so. His most loyal and brave sacrifice, however, came during the battle for Spero Island, when he fought off the Equalists alone to secure his family's escape. He was eventually brought before Amon, and even when faced with the masked Equalist leader, he was willing let him take his bending instead of telling him where Phoenix was. Much like his father, Pierce was quite comfortable letting others know when he was displeased. Pierce had a no-nonsense attitude and treated Spero Island's laws with great respect. Part of this attitude was due to his own belief that his younger sister brought dishonor that caused their father to retire. However, Pierce also was willing to work outside of the constraints of the law to free his officers, displaying a defiant and courageous attitude similar to his father's. Since finally reconciling with Petra and coming to terms with the nature of his family, while still serious and dedicated to his work, Pierce had become more relaxed when not on duty with a more pleasant demeanor and is more open with his feelings. 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: Wand: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Assassin Order members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafim Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Telepaths Category:Geokinetics Category:Magnetokinetics Category:Healing Blood Category:Healers Category:Wings Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1844 Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aquarius (sign) Category:Nobility Category:Ravenclaws Category:Earth Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:English Category:Wind Release users